planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Luperza/SOE Live: Ultimate Squad Showdown
Ultimate Squad Showdown Many an Auraxian has messaged me in regards to the Ultimate Squad Showdown (USS) at SOE Live, so I wanted to give y’all a basic rundown of what will happen at the event and how you can win a possible chunk of that $10,000! You can view the official rules on the SOE forums if you’re into legalese and all that. Hey...Whatever floats your boat. We aren’t judging. The Event From Start to Finish #Players must sign-up on Thursday, August 1st between 2:30PM - 6:30PM or on August 2nd between 9AM-10AM in the Mezzanine. #*All 6 of your squad members must be present in order to sign-up as a team in the USS. #*Remember, sign-ups are first come first service. #*You’ll fill out all the appropriate information and choose the time slot for your play session. #Be present on Friday, August 2nd 15 minutes before your assigned time slot that your team chose. #*If all of your members on your sign-up sheet are not present on time, your team will be disqualified. #Your team will have 10 minutes to set up their characters and 75,000 certification points on accounts provided by SOE. #Your team will have 40 minutes to play. #*Teams must stay together during their play session. #*Remember to keep the Scoring System (see section for more details) in mind as the teams with the highest score will be the winners. #*Otherwise...This is a fun event and in that spirit, we’re going with the “anything goes*” mind-set. So figure out your strategy for the big day and be ready for a ton of fun and entertainment on the stream (twitch.tv/ planetside2) if you can’t make it to SOE Live. #*We may throw some things into the mix that teams will be subject to...You’ve been forewarned. #Winners will be announced at the Annual Grand Banquet on Saturday, August 3rd, 2013. We’ll also post them on the forums in theOfficial News and Announcements section. Sign-up Rules *Teams are made of 6 players. *Players must sign-up for the USS with all 6 of their players present. *Sign-ups are first come first service. Play Session Rules *Players will use accounts given to them by SOE. *Teams must stay together. *Otherwise...This is a fun event and in that spirit, we’re going with the “anything goes*” mind-set. So figure out your strategy for the big day and be ready for a ton of fun and entertainment! If you can’t make it to SOE Live, we’ll be streaming the event at twitch.tv/ planetside2. *We may throw some things into the mix during the event that teams will be subject to...You’ve been forewarned. Scoring System and Rules The Scoring System will determine the winner who will be announced at the Annual Grand Banquet on Saturday, August 3rd, 2013. The team with the highest score wins. The scoring is a weighted point scale. Each task will provide a different scoring multiplier. Some tasks will provide more points than others. Example: If I captured 5 bases, I would have 250 points. In case of a tie-breaker, the tied teams will be ranked by top player scores in the tournament. Task Points Weighted Territory Capture and Defense 50 K/D/A = (Kills + Assists)/ Deaths *Zero deaths equals one death for purposes of determining K/D/A. 15 Kills with class melee 10 Kills with class guns and class tools 5 Vehicle/Turret Destruction 3 Kills with vehicle guns 2 Kills with utility items like grenades, C4, etc 1 Equipment Destruction 1 Rewards The top three teams will receive rewards for participating in the USS. *Grand Prize winners will receive a gift card valued at $1,000 USD ($6,000 USD total for the whole team). *Second Prize winners will receive a gift card valued at $500 USD ($3,000 USD total for the whole team). *Third Prize winners will receive a gift card valued at $175 USD ($1,050 USD total for the whole team). That should cover everything! I can’t wait to see everyone at SOE Live!! It’s going to be a blast this year. =D Let me know if you have any questions, comments or concerns and I’ll try to get them addressed. *Do note that everything is subject to change. If things change, I’ll be sure to update this thread to relay that information. *Obvious cheating and exploiting will not be tolerated. Edit: Adding FAQ Here Are we allowed to bring our own peripherals (mouse/keyboard) to use for the USS? *No. Category:Blog posts Category:News